In love with the Devil
by omppujulia
Summary: Jo had fallen in love with the Devil. Her family knows NOTHING, about it. When few miracles happen, is Jo capable to keep her family by her side?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is something I'm writing at school, so it may not be as rough as you might be used to ;)**

**Pairings: Jo/Lucifer, Sam/Gabriel, slight Dean/Crowley, Meg/Castiel, slight Bobby/Ellen**

**And SORRY if this is really awful, my teacher read this and he said that this is good :)) So, you know, read, review, favourite, follow, something like that :))**

* * *

Lucifer was laying on Jo's bed. Jo had fall asleep right on his chest. Lucifer didn't understand why he felt so overprotective of this human. Of course she was funny, beautiful and just so Jo. He and Jo had been together for few months and nobody knew anything. Lucifer didn't get it. He had always hated, okay maybe not hated, humans. But Jo, Jo is different. Lucifer loves Jo, from the bottom of his heart. And he was happy that Jo loved him.

Lucifer noticed that Jo was about to wake up. Jo smiled and she raised her head from Lucifer's chest.

"Morning." Jo purred happily. She hadn't expected Lucifer to be there when she'd woke up.

"Morning sunshine." Lucifer said softly. He smiled at his human.

"You're still here." Jo smiled and looked straight into Lucifer's eyes. Lucifer leaned in and gave Jo a quick peck on her lips.

"Of course I'm still here. I promised last night." Lucifer smiled as Jo giggled from her memories of last night.

"I love you, Lucifer the Archangel." Jo said as she climbed on top of him and wrapped her arms around Lucifer's neck.

"And I love you, Jo-Jo." Lucifer said as his hands were on Jo's lower back. Jo pulled Lucifer into a very passionate kiss. Both of them grinned as they felt Lucifer's erection, grinding against Jo's leg.

***Knock Knock***

Lucifer vanished and Jo buried herself under her duvet. Her cheeks were red and hot.

Someone walked in and sat on the edge of Jo's bed.

"Jo? Jo, are you awake?" Sam asked and threw her duvet away.

"Morning, Sammy!" Jo smirked and sat up next to Sam.

"Morning, Joanna!" Sam gave back, but he looked sad.

"Is everything okay?" Jo asked as she wrapped her arm around Sam.

"It's just that... Gabe didn't come home last night." Sam smiled sadly and rubbed his forehead.

"I'm sure that he'll be here any moment." Jo smiled and hugged Sam.

"But anyway, Bobby and Ellen are making breakfast." Sam said and walked back downstairs.

Jo walked to her closet. She put on her Guns 'N' Roses t-shirt and skinny jeans. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit that she had gained a few pounds in weight.

Jo walked downstairs and didn't seem surprised when she saw Sam and Gabriel holding hands and whispering to each other. Or when she saw Cas lying on the couch with his head was on Meg's lap. Or the creepy fact that Dean's arm was wrapped around the waist of the King of Hell. It's perfectly normal now. She still remembers when Dean and Cas left, because Ellen, Bobby, Sam and Gabriel didn't accept it. Jo talked to them and they just let it be.

Jo wanted to play something before breakfast, so she took her guitar and started playing. It was one of her favourite songs, after she had fallen in love with the Devil.

"The first time ever I saw your face," it describes Jo's feelings towards Lucifer so perfectly.

After Jo had sung, Ellen watched them. Everybody was happy and in love.

"Breakfast is ready." Ellen smiled. Dean kissed Crowley's cheek and ran to the dinner table.

"Sam you can let go of my hand. I won't leave. I promise." Gabriel said to Sam. Sam kissed him and walked quickly to kitchen. Jo ran there too.

"I am so HUNGRY!" Jo almost yelled the last word.

"There ya go, ya idjits." Bobby said as he handed their breakfast to them. They ate and went back to living room. Bobby tried to find a job for Sam and Dean, Ellen went to the Roadhouse and the others just hung out.

Cas stood up to sit and stared at Jo. "Jo, why are you glowing?" Jo didn't understand it. Glowing?

"Yeah Jo, you really are glowing, as Cassie said." Gabriel mentioned as he stared at Jo.

"I don't understand what you're talking about. But I'm going to go jogging." Jo said and walked back to her room.

Jo changed into her jogging-pants and sports-top. She also took out her mp3 and jogged out of the door. She kept jogging until she reached the few lonely hills. She loved the view from up there. She then touched her stomach. _I must start jogging more often. Or else I'm gonna get fat!_

* * *

**So, the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it and... Well, I guess that's all :) Thank you for reading.**  
**And thanks to more-profound-bond, who has helped me A LOT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this is something I'm doing at school, so it may not be as rough as you might be used to ;)**

**Pairings: Jo/Lucifer, Sam/Gabriel, slight Dean/Crowley, Meg/Castiel, slight Bobby/Ellen**

**And SORRY if this is really awful, but my teacher read this and he said that this is good :)) So, you know, read, review, favourite, follow, something like that :))**

* * *

**Two months later:**

*toilet flushing* "Ughh... I'm dying." Jo whined as she walked into the living room. Everybody stared at her. Okay, she was dressed differently. She was wearing a BIG college shirt, some awful night pants and her hair wasn't combed. She admitted it. She looked horrible.

"Is everything okay, Jo?" Cas asked and he looked worried. Meg sighed next to him.

"I'm... fine, I guess." Jo said as she grabbed Gabriel's chocolate bar. Gabriel just took another from, well nowhere.

"Dude, you're fugly." Dean commented and he took another sip from his beer. Jo glared at him angrily as she ate the chocolate bar.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Ellen asked as she walked into the room with Bobby.

Jo stood up. "Well what do you think? I WAS FUCKING PUKING MY FREAKING GUTS OUT THIS WHOLE MORNING AND NOW I'M GETTING FUCKING FAT!" Jo glared at her mother for a second before she broke down. She sat on the floor and started crying. Everybody was shocked. Jo had never broken down like that. Never.

"Are you preggo?" Meg asked and raised her eyes from the new gossip magazine which Cas had brought to her.

"She can't be pregnant!" Ellen said loudly.

Cas kneeled next to Jo and lifted her shirt. Her stomach was really big. Like a pregnant mother's 'fourth month' stomach. Cas put his hand on Jo's stomach and closed his eyes.

"Mmm..." Cas moaned quietly. Everybody stared at him as a smile grew on his face.

"Jo, do you have something to say?" Ellen asked. Jo just wiped the tears from her face.

"Gabriel? Come try this." Cas said and he seemed excited. Gabriel kneeled next to Jo and put his hand on her stomach. Right next to Cas'.

"Stop, I'm fat." Jo tried to pull her shirt down and tried to get the angels hands off of her stomach.

"Do you wanna tell?" Cas asked Gabriel. Gabriel nodded and stood up, Cas helped Jo up. Gabriel looked worried, for a second.

"There isn't just a baby. There are three babies." Gabriel announced. Everybody's mouth opened and this time, nobody said anything.

"But, there isn't just three regular babies. I felt one and a half grace." Cas said and squeezed Jo's hand.

"It felt familiar." Gabriel said and sat next to Sam.

"I don't understand." Jo said "You mean that I'm pregnant? With a baby and everything? Angel babies? Three?"

"They're called Nephilim." Cas said and smiled calmly.

"You had sex with an angel?" Sam asked in shock. Everybody turned their eyes on Jo.

"Like you're the one to talk." Jo said. Sam blushed and Gabriel grinned. Everybody stared at Sam and Gabriel for a while.

"Jo? I...-" Ellen started but Jo interrupt her.

"I'm tired. Let's talk later." Jo said and walked to her room. She got down on her knees and crossed her hands. She started praying.

"Lucifer, please. Everything is going down the toilet. I need you. Come here. Amen." Jo ended. Lucifer appeared behind her.

"I apologize. I had some things to do." Lucifer said quietly. Jo turned around and Lucifer's eyes expanded. "You..."

"Yeah, I have something to tell." Jo sat on her bed and held her stomach. Lucifer sat next to her and they leaned on to the bed's head board.

"But... How?" Lucifer asked and stared at Jo. Jo rubbed her stomach softly.

"Well, the condom must have broken. Castiel and Gabriel said that there is three babies. And that they will be half angels." Jo said quickly.

"And I'm the father?" Lucifer asked as he wiped a few tears from Jo's cheeks.

"Of course you are." Jo smiled "But I needed you. I needed you around and you weren't there."

"I'm so sorry, Jo-Jo" Lucifer said softly and pulled Jo onto his lap. Jo's head rested on his chest.

"Lucifer, I'm afraid." Jo sobbed "I just want everything to go fine and I'm just so tired."

"Just sleep, my love." Lucifer whispered in Jo's ear. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Jo nodded and fell asleep. She had a dream. A dream where she lived with Lucifer and their three children were perfectly safe. In a place, they called home...

* * *

**Yeah, second chapter, WOO! I have NO IDEA, where I'm going with this ;) So please review, so I know how to make this fic better.**

**Like always, a BIG THANK YOU to more-profound-bond. And thank you all for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, this is something I'm writing at school, so it may not be as rough as you might be used to ;)**

**Pairings: Jo/Lucifer, Sam/Gabriel, slight Dean/Crowley, Meg/Castiel, slight Bobby/Ellen**

**And SORRY if this is really awful, my teacher read this and he said that this is good :)) So, you know, read, review, favourite, follow, something like that :))**

* * *

Jo woke up, in a way she could never accept. She heard screaming, shouting and gun shots. Jo noticed that her stomach was bigger too. She pulled on her biggest shirt and even that was too tight. She also pulled on her college trousers and walked downstairs. She wasn't in a running condition. She held her knife tightly. She walked into the living room and she almost passed out. On the other side of the room were Ellen, Bobby, Dean, Sam, Gabriel and Castiel. And on the other side were, to her surprise, Lucifer, Crowley and Meg. Dean, Sam and Bobby were pointing their guns at Lucifer. Ellen had her knife and Gabriel and Castiel were just standing there. The only one, who had any chance to hurt Lucifer, was Gabriel and he didn't look like he would hurt his brother.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jo screamed and everybody turned their heads to face her.

"Jo! Come here! Now!" Ellen said and reached her hand with her own. Lucifer stared at her and nodded. Jo dropped her knife and walked next to Lucifer. She held her stomach and took Lucifer's hand in her right hand.

"Mom, I've been meaning to tell you, that... Umm... Lucifer here, the Devil, um... This guy." Jo pointed to Lucifer as she spoke "Is my boyfriend and my baby's daddy." Ellen's eyes expanded and everybody else looked shocked, except Crowley and Meg.

"NO!" Ellen shouted and pointed at them with her free hand. "I FORBID IT!" Jo's eyes narrowed.

"You forbid my love?" Jo asked quietly. Everybody looked awkward.

"Jo-Jo, calm down." Lucifer said and rubbed her hand. Jo breathed deeply and started talking again.

"Mom, I love Lucifer and I'm pregnant. I don't want my children to grow up without a dad, because it sucks." Jo said and tears started growing in the corners of her eyes.

"Jo I won't approve of this in our house!" Ellen screamed. Jo looked deep into Lucifer's eyes.

"Please." Jo said and the tears dropped down her cheeks. Lucifer disappeared for a second and before anybody could say anything, he appeared next to Jo, carrying a small suitcase.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ellen asked and stared them angrily.

"You don't approve of this in your house, so I'm leaving." Jo said and tears fell to her cheeks like waterfalls.

"Jo, we are trying to hunt him! He is evil." Dean tried, but Jo laughed sarcastically.

"Hey, you're dating the King of freaking Hell!" Jo said coldly, before she vanished.

Jo looked around and she saw an amazing house. Lucifer led Jo inside and Jo saw the most beautiful house she'd ever seen.

"This is my house." Lucifer smirked. Jo turned around. A dog ran towards her.

"You have a dog?" Jo smiled now. Who would have guessed, that the Devil has a dog?

"Yep! His name is Ace. He is Novascotian Duck Tolling Retriever." Lucifer smiled as he kneeled next to Ace and stroked him.

"Ouch!" Jo screamed quietly. Lucifer stood up, snapped his fingers and the suitcase was gone.

"What is it?" Lucifer asked quickly. Both of her hands were on her stomach. Jo looked around the room and she was in the bed room. Lucifer helped her to the bed. "You should rest."

"Okay. What will you do?" Jo asked and lay on the bed. Lucifer kissed her cheek and stood up.

"I will try to find information about Nephilims." Lucifer smiled "There's a phone and the remote." Lucifer threw something on to the bed, right next to Jo.

"Thanks honey." Jo grinned. Lucifer kissed her softly.

"If you need something, pray." Lucifer said as he vanished.

Jo put the TV on and saw "How I Met Your Mother" starting. Jo started watching it. She had pains, but luckily, they weren't that bad. Her phone rang. _Shit shit shit_!

Jo: Hello?

Gabriel: Hey, Jo. It's Gabriel.

Jo: Hey! What's happening?

Gabriel: Well, your mother is crying.

Jo:Oh... Well...

Gabriel: Where is he?

Jo: He is trying to find something about Nephilims.

Gabriel: Pray for me. I can tell you everything I know. I don't wanna risk anything.

Jo: Okay, see you soon! Bye!

Gabriel: Bye!

"Okay, so please you wonderful Archangel Gabriel, get your feathery ** here as soon as you can. Amen." Jo said, sarcasm thick in her voice.

"Hiya Jo! Pregnancy suits you! You're bigger than you were an hour ago!" Gabriel smirked. Sam was next to him.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Jo asked and hugged Sam, who had sat down next to her.

"Jo, I love you like a sister. I want to be part of your life, even if you're spending it with Lucifer." Sam smiled.

"Does mom knows that you're here." Jo asked and stared at them.

"No, we said that we were going to get some coffee." Gabriel grinned and lay down on the couch, which was near the bed.

"So... Tell me everything you know." Jo said and stared at Gabriel. Gabriel sighed dramatically.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter... So again please review and check out my beta-reader, more-profound-bond!**

**Love you all and thanks for reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, this is something I'm writing at school, so it may not be as rough as you might be used to ;)**

**Pairings: Jo/Lucifer, Sam/Gabriel, slight Dean/Crowley, Meg/Castiel, slight Bobby/Ellen**

**And SORRY if this is really awful, my teacher read this and he said that this is good :)) So, you know, read, review, favourite, follow, something like that :)**

**In my profile is photo of Ace :)**

* * *

**Three months later:**

Jo was lying on her bed. Okay her and Lucifer's bed, but Jo was the only one who used it. She was smiling at Sam, who had come to visit her and he always went jogging with Ace.

"AAAARGGHHH!" Jo started growling. Lucifer, Sam and Gabriel kneeled next to her."Okay, okay, I'm fine."

"Honey, the time is close." Lucifer said and squeezed Jo's hand."Our babies."

Jo tried to smile, but she could still feel the pain in her back and stomach.

"What do we do next?" Sam asked and stared at Jo's belly.

"I still feel, that we should take her to Ellen and Bobby." Lucifer said and rubbed Jo's back with his other hand.

"No! I am not... AHHH" Jo screamed again. Loudly. Jo blinked and saw that she was now in Bobby's living room.

"Ellen! Come here please?" Sam shouted. Ellen ran in there just when Jo was standing and was trying to leave, but Lucifer didn't let her leave.

"Mrs. Harvelle, I know that you hate me," Lucifer said. "But I love Jo, and she's in pain. I can't stand watching her and not being able to do a damn thing! Please, do it for her."

"NO! I don't need her help!" Jo shouted and tried not to scream. Dean ran there with Bobby.

"Jo! You're back!" Dean smiled but his eyes widened when he saw Lucifer and how BIG Jo was.

"Joanna, I am not going to let your die, just because I didn't help you." Ellen said. "If you wanna date Lucifer, we're fine with it. But as soon as he hurts you or someone else, we will find a way to kill him."

"Fine." Jo mumbled as she tried to hug her mother but failed, because her stomach was way too big.

**Three hours later**

"I just don't understand why I am going to give birth this soon." Jo said. "Isn't it too early?"

"Honey, they're half angels, they will grow a lot faster than human children." Lucifer said and petted Jo's hair.

They were all in the living room. Waiting and, well, being ready. Suddenly all three angels stood up. They looked at them, shocked.

"What? What's happening?" Dean asked and watched as the angels vanished. "Son-of-a-**!"

"Where did they go?" Jo asked whilst panic filled her eyes. Suddenly Crowley and Meg disappeared too.

"Gabriel, it's good to see you alive." Lucifer, Gabriel, Castiel, Meg and Crowley heard the voice behind them. They turned around and saw six of the strongest angels from heaven. Of course, Gabriel and Lucifer were stronger than them, but those angels were a lot stronger than Castiel.

"Why are you here?" Lucifer said darkly, even though he knew why they were there.

"And Lucifer, I haven't seen you in very long time" one of the angels commented. "You know why we're here. We must destroy those Nephilims, and you know it. It's the rule."

"If you're even thinking about killing Jo, I will rip your heads off." Lucifer said roughly. The other angels laughed.

"You really shouldn't have come here." Gabriel said and his angel sword slipped into his hand from his sleeve. Lucifer and Castiel had their swords. Meg and Crowley were holding bottles of holy oil.

Suddenly all of the angels disappeared, including Gabriel, Castiel and Lucifer. Meg and Crowley saw Dean, holding his bloodied arm.

"Inside. NOW." Dean growled and ran back inside. Jo had gone into labour. She screamed in pain and Sam looked like he was in pain. Jo was squeezing his hand and on the other side of table Bobby kept saying, "Push, push, push!" Ellen was playing the doctor. "Okay honey, I need you to be brave now. The head is showing."

Dean went into the kitchen. He just couldn't watch it.

"Where is Lucifer?!" Jo screamed. Meg looked terrified and that was a big thing. Usually, nothing could get her to be terrified. Crowley had followed Dean and they were drinking. Dean his beer and Crowley was drinking his favourite whiskey. Craig, Dean remembered.

"DEAN!" Ellen shouted, so he ran into the living room. He saw Ellen, holding a baby. "Take him." Dean took the baby, but Meg took the baby from him. She wrapped him in a towel and gave him back to Dean.

"Where the hell is Lucifer?!" Jo kept screaming. A small groan left Sam's lips.

"Meg, be ready." Ellen said and helped the next baby out. Jo screamed loudly, but both of the babies were quiet.

"MOM IT'S NOT WORKING! IT'S STUCK!" Jo screamed. "CUT IT OUT!" Ellen looked terrified.

"I CAN'T JUST CUT IT OUT!" Ellen screamed back "YOU WOULD DIE!"

"NOW!" Jo shouted and Ellen walked away. "MEG HELP ME!" Meg walked over to Jo with a knife. She tore Jo's shirt away. "Tell Lucifer that I love him."

Meg nodded and cut Jo's stomach open causing a scream to escape from Jo. Louder than ever. Meg took the baby and gave it to Crowley. She started stitching Jo as Ellen walked in and poured a little bit of alchohol in it and Jo tried to scream again, but this time, it was noiseless.

"Jo? JO!" Ellen cried, as Meg had finished. Jo was barely breathing and her grip on Sam and Bobby's hands loosened.

"Jo-Jo?" Lucifer asked as he ran next to her. Lucifer started pouring his Grace into her, but Jo didn't wake up. Everybody watched silently, whilst the Devil cried next to Jo. Gabriel pulled Lucifer up and hugged him. Gabriel pushed Lucifer further away and turned to Jo. He placed his hand on Jo's head.

"She's in a coma. I'm not... I'm not sure, if she'll wake up." Gabriel said. Lucifer and Ellen cried. Dean exchanged looks with Crowley. They did have the babies. Gabriel snapped his fingers and there were three baby beds. Dean placed the babies gently there and tried to smile. Sam hugged Gabriel and Bobby kissed Ellen softly on her cheek. Lucifer was crying next to Jo as he held her hand. Gabriel snapped his fingers again and the room turned to sterile white. Jo was connected to some machines and the baby beds were on the other side of Jo.

"Where's Cas?" Meg asked and looked all around the room. "Where is he?" Meg started to look worried.

"Meg..." Gabriel started "I don't know where he is."

* * *

**Yes, I know, I know. This was a crazy chapter, but I hope that you enjoyed it and... Umm... Please review :))**

**And like always, a big thanks to more-profound-bond, my beta-reader :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, this is something I'm writing at school, so it may not be as rough as you might be used to ;)**

**Pairings: Jo/Lucifer, Sam/Gabriel, slight Dean/Crowley, Meg/Castiel, slight Bobby/Ellen**

**And SORRY if this is really awful, my teacher read this and he said that this is good :)) So, you know, read, review, favourite, follow, something like that :)**

**On my profile is a photo of Ace :)**

* * *

"What do you mean that you don't know?" Meg asked as her eyes expanded. Gabriel shifted slightly.

"I don't know... Angels took him." Gabriel said as tears filled his eyes. Meg shook a bit.

"What the hell do you mean that angels took him? You're his big brother! You should have taken care of him!" Meg screamed.

"I know! Suddenly angels were there and they took Cassie!" Gabriel shouted at her.

Meg ran out of the house, screaming angrily. Gabriel walked to his and Sam's room and of course Sam followed him. Dean went upstairs with Crowley.

"I'm going to buy some supplies." Bobby said and left the room. Lucifer snapped his fingers and sat on the chair, which had appeared next to Jo's bed.

"Is she going to wake up?" Ellen asked as she started dressing Jo.

"I don't know." Lucifer said and started pouring his grace on her.

* * *

Castiel woke up in a sterile white room. For a second, he thought that he was in a hospital. Except that he was tied to a chair.

"Castiel, you're awake." A woman's voice came from behind him. Castiel froze for a moment. He knew that voice. The last time he had heard that voice, he was a fledgling, a baby angel.

"Wallim." Castiel said and watched as she walked in front of him.

"It's nice to see you again, last time you were just a small, lying, little angel." Wallim smirked.

"You know that I didn't lie." Cas mumbled. Wallim laughed coldly.

"Let's not talk about that." Wallim said "Now let's talk about you and our brothers, especially about Lucifer and his new human."

"You mean Jo?" Cas asked. Wallim nodded.

"I have sent my best men to find them. They are going to die. All of them. Your demon bitch, Dean's demon bitch and little Sammy's angel," Wallim said. "But it would go a lot faster, if you would tell me where they are."

"You seriously think, that I would tell anything to you?" Cas asked and tried to think, what would Dean do?

"It's a shame, that you don't wanna work with me... I guess we will just have to do it the hard way." Wallim said and cut Cas' neck slightly. Cas screamed and tried to get away. Wallim dropped few drops of holy oil into the cut. Cas screamed even louder.

"You bitch." Cas growled. He tried to copy Dean. Suddenly, there was a flutter of wings and Cas saw Meg there. Beaten up and bloody, with two angels by her side.

"We found his demon." One of the angels said and snapped his fingers. Meg was in front of Cas, tied to a chair. Just like Cas.

"Hiya, Clarence." Meg said and tried to smile.

"Are you alright?" Cas asked and he felt incomprehensible anger towards Wallim.

"No, not really." Meg smirked. Meg and Cas leaned towards each other, as they let their foreheads touch gently. Suddenly Meg started screaming. Cas saw Wallim, dropping holy water down her spine.

"Let her go." Cas said, panic in his voice.

"Bitch." Meg said loudly. Wallim laughed and snapped her fingers. A water bottle appeared in her hand.

"More holy water. Do you wanna tell me where they are or do i have to get it out of you?" Wallim asked calmly.

"I have no idea where the Winchesters are. Or my father and his new love! They told me that Cas was gone and I wanted to find him. Or do you want me to say it in German?" Meg asked and continued "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo Winchesters sind. Oder mein Vater und seine neue Liebe! Sie sagten mir, dass Cas ist weg und ich wollte ihn finden."

Wallim cut Meg's arm with the angel blade. Meg cried out loud. She didn't know that she could be hurt by that.

"Please, Wallim. Let her go." Cas begged. Wallim stopped and turned to face Cas.

"Why in the name of Dad would I do that?" Wallim asked. Castiel didn't say anything, so Wallim tore Meg's shirt off. Meg was in her bra and she stared at Wallim with her 'You have got to be fucking kidding me' look. Wallim made a long and deep cut on Meg's stomach. This time, it didn't heal as fast as normal. Tears dropped down Meg's face and she gasped for air. Cas stared at Meg in horror. Suddenly something spilled on Meg's wound. She screamed harder than ever. She felt pain and she felt it so strongly that it made her want to kill herself. Meg's eyes were black and tears flooded down her face. Wallim had spilt some holy water, with salt in it, right inside Meg's wound.

"I'll tell." Cas said quickly "Just... Don't hurt her anymore." Again, Cas heard a flutter of wings.

"Oh, Wallim," Gabriel sighed. "I really didn't want to do this to you." Gabriel appeared next to her and put his hand on her heart. Wallim screamed as her grace burned her eyes. Her vessel burst into flames and soon there were only ashes on the floor. Gabriel snapped his fingers and Cas and Meg were free. Cas gave his trench coat to Meg, who wore it. Cas kissed her gently, lifted her and carried her to Gabe.

"Thank you, brother." Castiel said and nodded. They were at Bobby's house again. Lucifer stood up.

"What happened?" He asked at the same time as Ellen.

"Wallim." Gabriel said and Lucifer sighed and sat down on his chair. Cas set Meg on the couch and started healing her. Soon Meg was as good as new so she put one of her shirts on and kissed Cas' cheek.

"Thanks." Meg said to Gabriel. Gabriel smiled and nodded. Sam was holding his hand and Bobby was researching. Crowley and Dean were probably having sex.

"So... Who was that Wallim?" Sam asked and all three angels sighed.

* * *

**Yeah... I'm not sure where this is going, but we'll see :)) Thanks more-profound-bond, you're awesome dude!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, this is something I'm writing at school, so it may not be as rough as you might be used to ;)**

**Pairings: Jo/Lucifer, Sam/Gabriel, slight Dean/Crowley, Meg/Castiel, slight Bobby/Ellen**

**And SORRY if this is really awful, my teacher read this and he said that this is good :)) So, you know, read, review, favourite, follow, something like that :)**

**On my profile is a photo of Ace :)**

* * *

"Wallim is an angel of first heaven. After God created us, the archangels that is, he created more regular angels." Gabriel started and waited for Lucifer to continue, but Lucifer was staring at Jo again. "She started taking her job way too seriously, but she was the only one who could do the job correctly. But before Lucifer was cast to hell, she was asked to discuss with Luci-boy here." Gabriel smiled sadly "Long story short, Luci fell in love with her and then she lied to him and cheated on him. With MICHAEL."

Sam was in shock. He didn't know that angels could do that kinda ** to each other. Ellen was staring at them from the kitchen. Bobby wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

"So she's dead?" Lucifer asked quietly. Gabriel looked from Sam to Lucifer.

"Yeah." Gabriel said as Sam gently pressed a kiss onto Gabriel's cheek.

"Cas? CAS?" Sam asked as he saw Castiel lying on the floor with blood was dripping from his mouth.

In a second, Gabriel was kneeling next to him. Gabriel ripped Cas' shirt off and saw a tiny scar on his stomach.

"ELLEN?!" Bobby's frantic voice came from kitchen. Ellen was lying on the floor too, blood draining from her mouth. Dean and Crowley ran downstairs, when they heard the shouts.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Dean shouted, but he fell to his knees and started puking blood. The same thing happened to Sam and Bobby.

Gabriel made a small cut on Castiel's stomach and put his hand in side. He felt some bags in there. Carefully, he took the bags out and saw two hex bags. He burned them. Sam and Bobby wiped blood from their mouths. Sam was kneeling next to Dean, just like Crowley. Bobby was next to Ellen. Gabriel found three more and burned them.

Ellen and Dean stopped shaking and wiped the blood from their mouths. Gabriel healed Cas, but he was weaker than before. Gabriel turned to Lucifer.

"Thanks a lot for the help...-" Gabriel saw Lucifer. Sleeping. Like a baby.

***Later that night***

"Lucifer? Honey?" Jo petted Lucifer's hair. She had woken up in a hospital bed in Bobby's living room. Lucifer started moving.

"Jo?" Lucifer asked as he started smiling. His hands were on both sides of her face. "I thought I had lost you."

Jo smiled softly. "You are not going to lose me anytime soon." Lucifer kissed Jo gently. He was so happy that he had her back.

"Jo! You're back!" Dean shouted as he walked next to her bed. "Ellen! Sam! Bobby! Cas! Crowley! Gabriel! Meg!"

Soon the room was full of people, smiling people and soon Jo had something in her arms. Her child. Meg and Ellen were holding her other children.

"Is she...-?" Jo started, but Cas interrupted her.

"He." Cas fixed and smiled at his brother and Jo. Sam and Gabriel were smiling next to Lucifer; Bobby was next to Ellen, just like Cas was next to Meg. Crowley and Dean were smirking.

"Can I?" Lucifer asked and leaned towards Meg. Meg gave the baby to Lucifer and Lucifer looked like... Well, a dad. "She's beautiful."

"How long I was sleeping?"Jo asked. Everybody looked at her. "What?"

"A couple days." Crowley said and everybody watched Jo's reaction.

"WHAT?! How... But I just..." Jo stuttered.

"Jo, you were in a coma. I don't understand how you have already woken up." Sam said.

"It's because of Lucifer. He has poured almost all of his Grace into Jo. That must be the reason, why he fell asleep." Castiel explained quickly.

"You did that?" Jo asked Lucifer but she didn't raise her eyes from her baby.

"I had to." Lucifer replied slowly. Jo turned her eyes to Lucifer.

"You did spend time with the babies right?" Jo asked. Lucifer moved his eyes to Jo.

"No, I didn't. This is the first time ever I saw their faces." Lucifer tried to copy Jo's favourite song.

"Don't worry sweetheart." Ellen said "We took care of them." Ellen pointed to herself and Bobby.

"You should have taken care of the babies." Jo muttered.

"I tried to keep you alive! And I succeeded!" Lucifer said. "Now we can spend time with our babies for as long as we want."

Jo and Lucifer were in Jo's bedroom with their children. Everybody else had gone sleeping and they wanted some privacy.

"What are the names?" Lucifer asked. Jo turned to him.

"You want me to pick the names?" Jo asked and stared at Lucifer.

"Yeah, you're the mother after all." Lucifer grinned quietly. They were watching their sleeping angels.

"What if we could name them like angels?" Jo asked. "They are half angels, right?"

"That is wonderful idea, Jo-Jo" Lucifer smiled and gently pressed a kiss onto her neck. Shiver went down her spine.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Jo smiled happily. Lucifer started thinking.

"How 'bout, for the girls name, we call her Dina?" Lucifer asked. "The Angel of Learning and Communication."

"Perfect." Jo smiled and went to lie on her bed. She hadn't lay there for months.

"And for one of the boys..." Lucifer continued "Machidiel, the Angel of Courage"

"Me likey!" Jo's voice was childish.

"And for the other boy," Lucifer said slowly "Cherubim, the Angel of truth."

"They're perfect. They're unique!" Jo smiled and pulled Lucifer down to lie next to her."I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jo-Jo." Lucifer said softly "More than anything."

* * *

**So, I'll be gone for few day's because I'm going to this one camp and I can't take my computer with me ;(**

**And thank you more-profound-bond, hugs from cold and rainy Finland ;)**


End file.
